teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S2E11: Creatures from Dimension X
Summary "Creatures from Dimension X" (Japanese title: Brain Drain Warning! Rescue the Star Cruiser) is Season 2's eleventh episode, and the seventeenth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with the TMNM and their allies enjoying "Godzilla" on their new TV set. When Vector the Crocodile teases Charmy Bee about his secret crush on Coco Bandicoot, Charmy denies it. In Dimension X, Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot and Aku-Aku are riding around in their Star Cruiser on patrol for any activity when they spot the Jotundrome. They secretly sneak inside and with Aku-Aku's telepathic powers, eavesdropped on Loki and Uka-Uka's groups' conversation regarding them defeating our heroes by using a machine called the Mento-Neutralizer to do a brain drain on our heroes and sell them off to an exhibit in Dimension X as mindless zombies. Deciding to go warn our heroes, Aku-Aku's group use the hypersignal in their Star Cruiser to teleport to New York City. Unfortunately, Uka-Uka's group discover Aku-Aku's group doing this on the monitor and warns Loki's group and their henchmen about it. After hanging up with Uka-Uka's group, Loki's group decide to use Aku-Aku's Star Cruiser's hypersignal to open a portal to Dimension X. With Aku-Aku's group, they decide to attract our heroes' attention by flying around the Channel Six building. It works, but Loki's group discover this from watching Elise Oriana III's group's news report involving Aku-Aku's group's appearance and goes after Aku-Aku's group. With our heroes after they meet up with Christopher Aonuma's group, Kara Wallaroo, and Roxanne Pear, they meet up with Aku-Aku's group and just when they warn them about the brain drain plot, Loki's group and their henchmen appear and shoots down the Star Cruiser, capturing Crash, Coco, and Crunch. Aku-Aku meets up with our heroes and manages to warn them about the brain drain plot. In the sewer lair, our heroes resolve to rescue Crash, Coco, and Crunch. After waiting a bit, Miles "Tails" Prower, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, E-123 Omega, and Aku-Aku introduce our heroes to the Cheapskates and they use them to locate Crash, Coco, and Crunch by their extradimensional auras. At an abandoned amusement park, Crash, Coco, and Crunch are interrogated by Loki's group into telling them where their Star Cruiser is, since they lost it from the crash. After the henchmen fail to get the Star Cruiser since it was towed away to the dump, Our heroes then arrive and manage to subdue Loki's group and their henchmen and rescue Crash, Coco, and Crunch, bringing the three to the sewers. Once in the clear in the sewers, our heroes locate the Star Cruiser at the Auto Impound Yard. But upon arrival, Loki's group and their henchmen arrived to get the Star Cruiser, but luckily, our heroes beat them to the Star Cruiser and flew off in it. Just when they decide to use the hypersignal to destroy the Mento-Neutralizer, our heroes discover the Star Cruiser's crystal is cracked from the crash earlier. Then Shadow the Hedgehog and Comet Tail remember seeing a particle accelerator once and led them to a slum-like downtown area where the particle accelerator is located inside a building. Once they find a cyclotron in a room, they proceed to work on repairing the crystal, causing it to overheat a bit. With Loki's group and their henchmen, Uka-Uka's group contact them to reveal our heroes' location thanks to the Jotundrome's machinery sensing the cyclotron's power. Once they got there, Loki's group and their henchmen break into the building where the cyclotron in located. With our heroes, they succeed in repairing the crystal and just when they leave, Loki's group and their henchmen appear and ambush them, knocking them out with their stun laser guns. Luckily, Christopher's Mobiancom activates an SOS to Elise and Tai Kamiya's groups, causing Elise and Tai's groups to head off to the rescue. Back at the downtown area, Loki's group and their henchmen have tied up our unconscious heroes, except the unconscious Aku-Aku, and decide to just do the brain drain on the TMNM only. After Loki's group and their henchmen escape with the captive TMNM with the Star Cruiser, the rest of our heroes awaken to find themselves tied up. Luckily, Aku-Aku used his powers to free them and then meet up with Elise and Tai's groups. Then our heroes decide to go after Loki's group and their henchmen to rescue the TMNM while avoiding the Cyber Punks. At a junkyard, Loki's group and their henchmen place the TMNM in the Mento-Neutralizer to have their brain drain plot working while they figure out how to activate the Star Cruiser's hypersignal. But while Dr. Eggman gets trapped in the Star Cruiser's car alarm upon attempting to activate the hypersignal, the TMNM escape the Mento-Neutralizer and trick the Komodo Brothers into cutting them free with a knife-shooting gun. Once untied, the TMNM fight back while Loki's group and their henchmen free Eggman from the car alarm. Then our heroes meet up with the TMNM and lured the Cyber Punks in after Loki's group and their henchmen, who then got away. Afterwards on top of a building, our heroes bid Aku-Aku's group goodbye and Charmy, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese the Chao gives Aku-Aku's group a peach-topped pizza and a peach juice-covered tiramisu for a bite to eat on the way home to Dimension X. Then after Aku-Aku's group return to Dimension X once the goodbyes are over, our heroes head back to their homes. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 30 (2 by Sephiroth, 1 by N. Gin, 2 by Uka-Uka, 5 by Hunter J, 1 by Loki, 3 by Myotismon, 3 by Vanitas, 6 by Eggman, 3 by Cortex, 1 by Koala, 1 by Pinstripe, 1 by Komodo Joe, 1 by Moe) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Dimension X, Jotundrome, Channel Six Building, Abandoned Building with Cyclotron, Downtown Area, and Empty Amusement Park * Vehicles: X-Tornado 2.0, Cheapskate, Channel Six News Van, Star Cruiser, and Cheese Van * Gadgets: Mobiancom and Mento-Neutralizer * Seifer appears in this episode, but doesn't speak. * First appearance of a Gauntlet Soldier since "Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed." * Debut of the Cheapskates. * The movie the TMNM and their allies are watching on their new TV set at the beginning is "Godzilla." * This episode marks the first time Eggman is called "Baldy McNosehair," an insult he'll eventually end up making his pet peeve out of. * Charmy and Amy break the Fourth Wall in this episode, when they explain how much they like the way Sonic talks to his enemies in determination. Goofs * While the ropes tying the Mobians are accidentally cut with the Komodo Brothers' knife-shooting gun fire, Knuckles' crescent moon-shaped symbol on his chest is also colored red briefly instead of white. * The Cheapskate that Blaze is riding on is missing it's rear rotor blade when she, Tails, Silver, Omega, and Aku-Aku introduces it to the others. * While riding the Cheapskates for the first time, Kara's tanktop is colored a darker shade of green instead of its usual medium green in one shot when she and Dingodile accidentally douses Knuckles with water. * Upon spotting the camera on the ground with our heroes, Kari's buttons on her tanktop are missing in one shot, then in the next shot when she picks up the camera to blind the Cyber Punks with the camera flash while saying "So, watch the birdie," the buttons are back, but instead colored lemon yellow like her tanktop, and then the remainder of the episode after that, the buttons on her tanktop are white again. * In one shot when Crunch says to Eggman "It's true, Baldy McNosehair," his boots' laces are black instead of white. * While Sephiroth slaps Eggman and Cortex and Vanitas slaps Ripper and Cubot in annoyance to calm them upon losing our heroes and the Star Cruiser, Sephiroth's eyes are colored blue in that shot instead of aqua green. * Seifer's scar on his face is missing in one shot when Jamieson tells him to go and cover Aku-Aku's group when they were buzzing the Channel Six building. * Pinstripe's necktie is missing its yellow button in one shot when he, Loki's group, and the henchmen encounter the security robot in the abandoned building. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Aku-Aku * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Coco Bandicoot * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Crash Bandicoot * Cream the Rabbit * Crunch Bandicoot * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kara Wallaroo * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Roxanne Pear * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Human form only) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * General Traag * Granitor * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Human form only) * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **脳ドレーン警告！ スタークルーザーを救出 **Nō Dorēn Keikoku! Sutā Kurūzā o Kyūshutsu **Brain Drain Warning! Rescue the Star Cruiser * English ** USA: Creatures from Dimension X ** UK: Operation: Star Cruiser Rescue * Latin America Spanish **Operación: Estrella del Crucero de Rescate **Operation: Star Cruiser Rescue * Castilian Spanish **Operación: Estrella del Crucero de Rescate **Operation: Star Cruiser Rescue * Catalan **Rescat de Creuers D’estrelles **Star Cruiser Rescue * French **Avertir et Sauver les Mobians **Warn and Rescue the Mobians * Canadian French **Avèti ak Sekou yo Mobians **Warn and Rescue the Mobians * German **Rette die Mobians und Sternen Kreuzer **Rescue the Mobians and Star Cruiser * Italian **Battaglia per la Stella Incrociatore **Battle for the Star Cruiser * Portuguese **Aviso de Drenagem Cerebral **Brain Drain Warning * Brazilian Portuguese **Aviso de Drenagem Cerebral **Brain Drain Warning * Mandarin Chinese **人才外流警告！ 营救星际巡洋舰 **Réncái Wàiliú Jǐnggào! Yíngjiù Xīngjì Xúnyángjiàn **Brain Drain Warning! Rescue the Star Cruiser * Cantonese Chinese **人才外流警告！ 營救星際巡洋艦 **Réncái Wàiliú Jǐnggào! Yíngjiù Xīngjì Xúnyángjiàn **Brain Drain Warning! Rescue the Star Cruiser * Korean **뇌 배수 경고! 스타 크루저를 구출 **Noe Baesu Gyeong-go! Seuta Keulujeoleul Guchul **Brain Drain Warning! Rescue the Star Cruiser * Danish **Hjernedrenering og Hypersignaler **Brain Drain and Hypersignals * Dutch **De Terugkeer van de Groep van Aku-Aku **The Return of Aku-Aku's Group * Swedish **Återvänd från Dimension X **Return from Dimension X * Icelandic **Burt til Bjargar **Off to the Rescue * Norwegian **En Advarsel fra Dimensjon X Venner **A Warning from Dimension X Friends * Thai **คำเตือนสมองไหล! ช่วยเหลือสตาร์ครุยเซอร์ **Khả Teụ̄xn ̄Smxng h̄ịl! Ch̀wy h̄e lụ̄x ̄S tār̒ Khruy sexr̒ **Brain Drain Warning! Rescue the Star Cruiser * Russian **Предупреждение от друзей **Preduprezhdeniye ot Druzey **A Warning from Friends * Polish **Po co są Przyjaciele? **What are Friends for? * Finnish **Aku-Aku's Groupin Paluu **Aku-Aku's Group's Return * Hungarian **Az Aku-Aku Csoport Figyelmeztetése **Aku-Aku's Group's Warning * Greek **Ομάδα Aku-Aku στη διάσωση **Omáda Aku-Aku sti Diásosi **Aku-Aku's Group to the Rescue * Hebrew **בעלות הברית להצלה **B'elvt hbryt Lhtslh **Allies to the Rescue * Arabic ** تحذير هجرة المؤامرة ** Tahdhir Hijrat Almuamara ** The Brain Drain Plot Warning Episode Links Previous: S2E10: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Next: S2E12: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Category:Season 2 Episodes